Where It All Began
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: Random one shot about how Rose, Blane and Daisy met and were noticed by Lenny kick starting the birth of MI High. Maybe a tiny little bit of Blaisy if you really want. Rated T for Language and abuse.


What's up people I'm sat here in my Ed Sheeran t-shirt and just wishing I could go back and watch him again because he was soooooo amazing. I spent £95 on merch... DON'T JUDGE ME! (t-shirt £20, beanie £20, bag £50, wristband £5

Anyway I was bored and was originally going to make this how Blane and Daisy met if they weren't spies, but then I thought maybe this could be about how they became spies and stuff so the beginning is like Blaisy focused but I then it kind of makes sense why I had to have them talking at the beginning. It was the way they were noticed by MI9 and whatever you can just read it.

Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.

It was safe to say that Blane Whittaker was not special.

He was a below average achiever with a below average life. He had his one friend Stuart Critchley and that was it. He liked it like that that. If Stuart wasn't in school then Blane would sit at lunch alone, content with his own company.

He conversed with Rose Gupta from time to time but apart from that he never really talked to anyone. He wasn't clever, he didn't do well with the apademic side of school life as well as the social side, he often had to deal with bullies, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

But one day that all changed.

It was an average Monday afternoon. Blane checked his timetable and saw that he had maths last.

"Fuck it" He sighed and decided that he would bunk off instead.

He made his way to the huge oak tree that stood in the courtyard. He climbed up the tree using the familiar footholds that he always did when he decided to cut classes and took his perch about halfway up. He sat with one of his legs dangling from the branch as he took his phone out to check the time.

1:58.

He would have to spend at least another fifty minuets up here. He lent his head against the tree and rolled his sleeve up looking at the scar that ran down his vein he remembered how he got it in vivid detail, it had been the final straw before his mum left his dad for good.

His dad had come bounding home whilst still high, Blane had always suspected him of having some sort of addiction it was only when he saw the needle holes in his dad's arm did he realized what the addiction was: heroin.

He had been laughing the whole time, that made the whole experience even more sinister in a way. In a nutshell his dad had taken the largest knife he could find and sliced his wrist. Of course after his dad had come down from his high and realized what he had done he "Regretted every second" and "would never do it again". Bullshit.

Thankfully his mum hadn't believed him about that and made sure that he never came near them again.

Blane threw his sleeve back down when he heard footsteps approach from below him, he pulled his dangling foot up in an attempt to hide from whoever was approaching.

He looked down and saw someone he never expected to see cutting class: Daisy Miller.

Normally she would be slouched at the back of the class happily laughing away with her duo of idiots Kayleigh and Zara. Enjoying the banter between Miss Templeman and 50 pence,the class clown.

Blane quickly noticed that Daisy was crying- silent crying. And if there's one thing Blane knew about silent crying is that you only cry like that when you can't stop.

Daisy sat with her back to the tree trunk. She clutched her knees to her chest and began to silently sob into them.

"Well well well, Daisy Miller, shouldn't you be in maths right now?" Blane asked from his perch on the tree trunk relaxing once he realised who it was and letting his foot dangle off of the branch one more. If he ever found himself in a tight situation with 50 Daisy would always come to his rescue.

"I'm sure dumb and dumber will be missing you" He said in a cocky tone before laughing.

Daisy jumped up and looked into the tree, her look of horror relaxed.

"Oh it's you" She said wiping her eyes.

"That's right, me"

"Must be my lucky day" She hissed words laced with harshness.

"It is really, I'm a very good listener" Blane smiled now standing on the branch with his hands buried in his pockets shoulder against the trunk.

"Why would I need a good listener?" Daisy asked her voice faltering.

"Because" Blane began before dropping from the tree and landing in a neat crouch at Daisy's feet.

"No one cuts class to come out here and cry without good reason" He said as he stood up. He was much taller than Daisy but he couldn't help but notice that her head would rest comfortably on his chest if he ever found her hugging him. He was very close to her but she didn't move away like he had expected her to.

"And what you're just a good person willing to listen to my problems" Daisy asked folding her arms still not moving away.

"Well I don't have anyone else to talk to and it seems that we're going to spend the next 50-ish minuets together, we might as well get aquainted" Blane said turning away and climbing back up the tree. Daisy stood at the base and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" Blane asked from his perch on the branch.

"I'm uh, fine down here" Daisy said turning away from him and sitting down.

"You're scared" Blane said after a while.

"No I'm not" Daisy shot back.

"Fine suit yourself, but if a teacher comes out and you're just sat there don't come crying to me when you get put in referral-"

"Fine! Christ I'll come up there and keep your sorry arse company" Daisy cut him off.

"Come on then" Blane cocked his head up.

Daisy made her way up the first part of the tree, it was only when she got a few branches down did Blane look at her

"Little help" She asked reaching her hand up to him. He chuckled and reached down catching her wrist. She was very light so Blane had no trouble pulling her up.

Daisy could see His muscles flexing under his jacket as he pulled her up. When he grabbed her waist to pull her up she felt something in her stomach turn. He placed her on the branch next to him and rolled his sleeves up.

"So go on, what's your problem?" He asked putting his back to the trunk again and looking at her.

"Well I um, my parents they um-"

"It's always the parents" Blane laughed leaning his head forward so that his hair fell into his eyes. Daisy had never really looked at him before now, it shocked her how attractive he was. His hair was a dark brown and fell in a messy shock on his head, his eyes were a deep brown that were very hard not to look at, he was, to put it bluntly, hot. He was looking at her with a one sided smile on his lips. He was hot without trying to be, contrary to every other boy at St. Hopes who were hot, but tried to be

"What's that?" Daisy asked looking at Blane's bare wrist. He laughed putting his sleeve back down.

"You're not the only one with problems" He said scratching the back of his head.

Daisy suddenly felt a strange connection with Blane.

"My, uh, Dad is a heroin addict, he slit my wrist one night when I was seven" Blane showed Daisy the scar on his wrist. She ran her fingers across it. Blane screamed out in Pain.

"Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry, i didn't mean it, can i help y-"

Blane's screams turned into laughter. "I'm joking, just joking"

Daisy wanted to be angry but his smile was somehow prevented this emotion from existing, she just punched him in the arm and fixed her scarf.

"See bitch you got scared!" Blane laughed.

"twat" she hissed under her breath.

"Thanks" Blane replied pretending to be hurt. "Now come on what's your problem?"

Daisy swallowed hard before she spoke.

"My mum walked out a long time ago because she "couldn't handle the stress of raising a child" which is bullshit, she was just too busy sleeping around with the first guy who's head she turned. Anyway my Dad never really recovered so he just works 24/7, he misses my birthdays, Christmas, Easter, Halloween, everything. Sometimes I feel like he does it to get away from me" Daisy sighed.

Blane reached forward he was cautious at first as if Daisy was going to slice his hand off; she didn't. Daisy allowed him to wipe the tears away and let his fingers wander across her cheek.

"Please don't cry" Blane whispered. "My mum used to cry after my dad..." Blane trailed off.

"I've never told anyone about that before" Daisy said wiping her tears away. "Thank you, Blane, you're a- a good guy".

"Me, nah, I'm just an arsehole who's been through some heavy shit, a good guy is someone who has had a good upbringing and is smart, I'm not a good guy" Blane laughed.

"You don't have to be any of those things to be a good guy, you just have to have a sense of morality" Daisy smiled.

Blane smiled back and for a few seconds he took in Daisy's features.

Her was a golden brown colour that fell just past her shoulders she had a fringe cut into her hair that was held out of her bright green eyes by a head band. Her lips were held in at an angle that made her lip gloss sparkle in the sunlight that fell through the trees.

Blane shook his head and dropped from the tree.

"Blane, where are you going?" Daisy shouted dropping down and walking after him.

"I can't, I- I can't" Blane stuttered. The bell for the end of the day sounded and floods of students began pulse out of the school.

"Oi! Whittaker!" Someone shouted from across the courtyard. Blane turned to see 50 and his crew walking toward him.

"What do you want?" Blane asked.

"Where's that money you owe me!" 50 hissed.

"It's stuck to your hat" Blane said pointing at the row of 50 pence coins sellotaped to his cap. 50's group let out suppressed laughter as well as the people around who had head Blane's comment. 50's face flashed with anger as he ran toward Blane and pinned him to the wall.

"Think you're funny do you?" 50 asked throwing a fist into Blane's face.

"I don't know, Julian, what do you think?" Blane laughed.

50 threw Blane onto his knees and began to kick him. Blane grabbed 50's foot as he kicked him and twisted it around 50 toppled to the ground. Blane began to walk away, but 50 grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" 50 asked slamming his fist into Blane's jaw making him stumble backwards to the ground. As 50 advanced Blane pushed off the ground and landed on his feet he swung his foot into the air and kicked 50 right in the face knocking his cap off. 50 grabbed Blane by the neck and pinned him against the wall again. Blane tried to loosen his grip on his neck but it was too tight.

"50, what the hell are you doing!" Daisy shouted running across the courtyard and trying to prise his hands off Blane's neck.

"Julian Hamely, let go of me" Blane wheezed lifting his legs up and kicking Julian right in the face, knocking him onto his back. Blane slid down the wall gasping for his breath. Daisy helped him up and pulled him away from 50 who was rolling around on the floor.

"My mum's gonna flip if she sees me like this" Blane moaned clutching his ribs, he spat blood from his bleeding mouth.

"Well come on then I'll take you to mine to get you cleaned up" Daisy said putting her phone to her ear.

"Hey, Russ, You can come and collect me know. I'm bringing a friend home...no, no he's not staying for long... yes I am bringing a boy home... no Russ, he is not my boyfriend... Just come and collect me!" Daisy hung up and put her phone away.

"Protective for a chauffeur" Blane laughed.

"He's not my chauffeur, he's a family friend" Daisy shot back a little too quickly.

"Okay" Blane held the hand that wasn't holding his ribs up in surrender.

"By the way how did you do that kick thing to get 50 off of you?" Daisy asked remembering the impressive move that Blane had displayed.

"I'm a black belt in karate" Blane said simply. "I also hold the British long jump record" Blane laughed.

"Pretty good for someone who went through childhood trauma which is the reason why he doesn't feel like he can trust anyone he doesn't know, hence the reason it's just you and Stuart, you isolate yourself from other people because you're afraid that if you let them in then they'll just hurt you which is why you reacted the way you did when you opened up to me, you aren't afraid of 50 because you think you have nothing to lose, and you prefer the company of yourself because it's all you've ever known"

Blane stood gawping at Daisy.

"What can I say, I'm pretty good at reading people" Daisy smiled.

"Psst" Blane and Daisy looked around for the source of the noise.

"Over here" Blane and Daisy located the source of the source of the noise. It was coming from Lenny Bicknall the school caretaker who was hiding behind the bushes.

"Tell Russ that you aren't coming home yet and follow me" He said walking back through the bushes.

Blane looked down at Daisy, she took her phone out of her bag and called Russ.

"Actually Russ, I forgot I have some homework so I'm just going to the library for a bit... Yes with Blane!" She shouted before hanging up.

Blane followed Daisy and Mr Bicknall through the bushes and toward the back entrance of the school. When they arrived at the Caretaker's cupboard Mr Bicknall turned to they.

"Do you have any questions before we enter HQ?" He asked.

"With all due respect Mr B, I don't think it's healthy for you to refer to your store room as HQ" Blane said wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. Mr Bicknall rolled his eyes and slid the light switch to the side and scanned his thumb on some kind of mechanical device. The pair heard something click as Mr Bicknall opened the door and ushered the pair inside.

"Ow, you stood on my foot Blane" Daisy hissed.

"Sorry"

Mr Bicknall pulled a mop toward him like a lever and a can of apple green paint lit up with an arrow pointing down.

"What the f-" Blane began before the floor of the room shot down at breakneck speed and Daisy let out a piercing scream.

There was three flashes of electricity and the lift crashed to a halt.

Daisy opened her eyes and realized that she was now in what looked like a normal, somewhat futuristic lift the doors opened and she saw a room with three computers at the far end. It was only when Mr Bicknall stepped out of the lift did she notice that her clothes had changed she was dressed from head to foot in black. She had skinny jeans with a black T-shirt and black zip up jacket with all black converse. She then realized that she was trembling in Blane's arms with her head resting on his chest.

They jumped apart and she noticed that Blane was no longer wearing the school uniform of white shirt and pants, but black baggy jeans and a jacket that zipped up and fasted with two buttons at the top. The buttons had been left undone and zip open slightly showing a little bit of a black T-shirt. He was also wearing all Black converse with his getup. His hair looked like it had been ruffled and had had gel aplied to keep it in place. Daisy put her hands to her own head and felt that her hair was in a side pony with her fringe clipped to the side.

"Blane? Dasiy?" The pair turned their heads to see Rose Gupta wearing a blouse, tie and pinafore with short jacket over the top, her fell in neat curls at her shoulders, she was also not wearing her glasses.

"Dasiy" Mr Bicknall began. "Please grab a first aid kit from behind that pillar" Daisy did what she was asked.

"Blane please sit" Mr Bicknall gestured to the three chairs, Blane sat at the one on the far right and noticed that he was now wearing a pinstriped suit and his dirty beanie was gone allowing his puffy, frizzy hair to be free.

Mr Bicknall took the first aid kit from Daisy hand and began to attend to Blane's wounds. Rose and Daisy stood in silence looking at each other in confusion every now and again. Once Mr Bicknall had cleaned Blane's face of blood Daisy could see that Blane's wounds were quite mild, just a cut lip and red mark below his eye that was swollen slightly. He was holding a tissue to his nose to stop the bleeding when Mr Bicknall stood up.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation" Mr Bicknall said.

"My name is Lenny Bicknall, I work for a secret Government Agency called MI9"

The three teenagers stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Two years ago I was given a mission to investigate every school in the greater London area to gather proof that my proposal of setting up and MI High organisation within a school, this institution of education was the only one that ticked all he relevant boxes:

-It is well hidden within the community.

-It is the last place our villain would think to look.

-It surprisingly holds some impressive physical and metal ability.

I have looked at every pupils file and out of the 1200 pupils that attend this school you three showed the most promise of what we were looking for, you are not perfect but with some training I know that you will be the perfect team, IF you work together" Lenny said this as if it was the simplest thing on earth.

"Any questions?"

"Let me get this straight" Blane said standing up with the tissue still on his nose muffling his speech. "You're telling us that we are now hired as spies?"

"Well, yes, you haven't been trained yet but when you are you will be junior officers" Lenny looked quite proud.

"So, like, what do we call you? Boss? Officer Bicknall? Mr Bick-" Daisy began.

"You will call me Lenny" He gave the teenagers a happy grin.

"When do we start our training?" Rose asked.

Lenny smiled slyly at the trio.

"Now"

"What?"

"Huh?

"I'm sorry?"

"Come one" Lenny turned and stepped into the lift The agents laughed to themselves Rose and Daisy followed Lenny into the lift Blane disposed of his tissue and followed them into the lift.

"It will take a while to adjust to the lift" Lenny said trying to suppress a smile.

"Shit" Blane sighed before his stomach turned as the lift rushed to the surface...

So yeah, whatever.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed that, sorry if you didn't.

btw I am going to write a sequel to KORPS will rise again, which will be coming soon so if you haven't read that go ahead and read it so you can follow my sequel... or you know you can read neither I'm not going to force you.

Please R&R

Thanks

ily


End file.
